fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Quest
This fan-fic is by . It his Bomb Productions Games's first attempt at a fan-fic. Chapter 1: It was a beautiful day in The Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were chirping. The cheep-cheeps and Bloopers were swimming. The fire flowers were in full bloom. Mario and Princess Peach were sitting by the beach as the sun was setting. The waves were crashing and there were dolphins leaping in the water. "This has been a perfect day, Mario..." said Peach. Mario nodded his head in agreement. "You don't talk much, do you?" asked Peach. Mario nodded again. Peach looked into the sky for a long time. She was very alert. Mario put his hand on Peach's shoulder and gave her a "What's wrong?" look. "This is usually when Bowser comes down in his clown copter and kidnaps me..." said Peach, still looking in the sky. Mario looked in the sky, too. The two looked in all directions. No sign of Bowser. Mario shook his head. "Good..." said Peach, "Finally... A day where we get to spend some alone time...". So, Mario and Peach layed down together and watched the sun set on their perfect day... Meanwhile, in Hyrule, Link and Zelda were by the Zora's lake watching the sunset. "This has been a perfect day, Link..." said Zelda. "It has..." said Link. "Link," said Zelda, "You're acting different, lately.". "In a good way?" asked Link. "Of course." said Zelda, "It's just.... Ganon hasn't attacked Hyrule in quite a while... Do you think he's planning something big?". "I doubt it..." said Link, "Just think of it as our little vacation. "I will..." said Zelda. So, Link and Zelda layed down together and watched the sun set on their perfect day... Meanwhile, on Yoshi's Island, Yoshi and Birdo were sitting on the beach and watching the sunset. "Aw you having a good time, Biwdo?" asked Yoshi. "The best..." said Birdo. "Good..." said Yoshi. The two paused for a second. "Yoshi?" said Birdo. "Yes?" said Yoshi. "Maybe we should be more watchful..." said Birdo, "Kamek hasn't been around for a while, and...". "Wewax, Biwdo..." said Yoshi, "Evewything wiw be OK. Fow now, wet's just way hewe togethew...". So, Yoshi and Brido layed down and watched the sun set on their perfect day... Meanwhile, in Dreamland, all was falling into perfect chaos. The entire planet of Popstar was crumbling into pieces. The citizens were dying. Everybody was either going insane with panic or waiting patiently until the world was destroyed. Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede had found eachother and were huddled in a group on the beach. The waves were over 50 feet high. All of the plants were dead. The marine wildlife floated at the top of the water. "Lei! Poya poya!" said Kirby, putting a couple old rags over him. "Stay strong, you guys..." said Meta Knight, "It'll all be over soon...". Earthquakes started to shake the three. "I'm sorry I ever fought you guys!!" said King Dedede, "I'm sorry for everything! I'm not all bad! Now, all my Waddle Dees and Doos are dead! Everyone's dying!". Then, "the great kind of Dreamland", Meta Knight, and Kirby started weeping as the sun set on their horrible, chaotic day... Chapter 2: The next day was a peaceful day in The Mushroom Kingdom. The only reason that it was a bit mysterious was because there were little ashes falling from the sky and one of The Mushroom Kingdom's brightest stars was gone. By Luigi's Mansion, YoshiEgg Nook and Bloop were selling items to many people and business was very good. McBoo and RedYoshi occasionally came along to buy items and help out. "It's a great day, isn't it?" said Bloop. "Yup!" said YoshiEgg happily. "Yes it is!" said McBoo. Suddenly, Yoshi and Birdo came running to the four. "Yoshi?" asked Bloop, "What's up?". "We need to take you somewhere safe!" said Birdo, completely out of breath. "Somewhere safe?" asked RedYoshi. "Thewe's no time!" said Yoshi, "We aweady got Mawio, Peach, Weegee, and Daisy to safety. WedYoshi, you give McBoo a wide. Biwdo, you wun behind me. YoshiEgg and Bwoop wiw get on my back." So, the people did as they were told as the friends ran away and the darkness set in over The Mushroom Kingdom... Back in Hyrule, Kirby was knocked-out on the ground alone. When he woke up, he looked in horror at what was around him... Hyrule was in ruins. Then, he saw five figures running at him. As they got closer, Kirby realized that they were Link, Zelda, 3.14, 4.13, and Strafe. Strafe grabbed Kirby as they were running and ran with Kirby to the Zora's Lake as the darkness set over Hyrule... In Bowser's Castle, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek were waiting in the Bomb Shelter when Oshtyo and Nightwolf barged in and demanded that they showed then Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush. Bowser and the gang did as they were told and gave them the paintbrush. The paintbrush had turned black and was emitting shadow energy. "This is where it's coming from!" said Oshtyo. "Hey!" said Bowser Jr., "My paintbrush is just fine! And don't touch it! My daddy gave me that for my birthday!". Then, as Bowser Jr. snatched the paintbrush from Oshtyo's grasp, Bowser Jr. got engulfed in shadow energy and then disappeared. "What did you do to my son?!" barked Bowser, standing up and about to charge at Oshtyo until Kamek held him back. "I'm sorry, Bowser..." said Oshtyo, "Your son...Is gone...." "Whaddaya' mean gone?!" yelped Bowser, "I wanna' know where my son went!!!" "He's in the darkness, now." said Nightwolf, "It radiated off of Zero after he was defeated. It must've been attracted to your son's paintbrush. It's dark matter. It opened up a dimensional rip in time and space. Who knows where your son is? He could be right outside the door or trillions of lightyears away." "Oh....No...." said Bowser, his hand clutching his head. "There's a way he can be returned to you..." said Oshtyo. "I know..." said Bowser, "I have to get Mario's help..." Chapter 3 Back in the outskirts of Hyrule, 3.14, 4.13, Strafe, Link, Zelda, and Kirby were hiding in the safety of the Zora's lake. They all knew what had happened and they were waiting for Mario and Luigi to find them. Yoshi and his group had gotten the Mario Bros. to safety, but it wouldn't be safe for long... "So..." said Strafe, "What's the gameplan?" "We keep waiting..." said Link. "I don't think waiting will get us anywhere." said 4.13, "We need to take action..." "Well, what do you think we should do?" asked 3.14, almost falling off the log he was sitting on. "I think we should find more allies..." said Zelda, "We need all the help we can get..." "The Mario Bros. will be here soon." said Link, "They've never been too late for anything in their lives..." Meanwhile, right outside the outskirts of Hyrule, Mario and Luigi were running from the darkness. It was creeping up ever faster. "MAAAAAARIIIIOOOO!!!!!" yelled Luigi. Mario set his sights on the Zora's lake, which Link and friends had told them was protected by the Zora's magic. "Is that the place?" yelled Luigi. Mario ran faster and Luigi followed not far behind as the Mario Bros. approached the sanctuary... YoshiEgg, Yoshi, Birdo, Bloop, McBoo, and RedYoshi were in Yoshi's Island, waiting for the darkness to go away. But, little did they know that it wouldn't go away from quite a while... "WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIEEEEE!!!" screamed Bloop, panicking. YoshiEgg put his hand on Bloop's head and gave him a reasurring look. Bloop calmed down after that. "We aw not gonna' die..." said Yoshi, "At weast not yet we awen't...". Suddenly, Bowser Jr. appeared in the room with his paintbrush in hand. It was still black and emitting shadow energy. "Wh-where am I?" asked Bowser Jr., "Oh... It's Yoshi and his friends again... Listen, Yosh, when my daddy finds out where you are, he'll have your...." Then, before he could finish his sentence, Bowser Jr. disappeared into thin air... As Mario and Luigi approached the Zora's lake, the darkness started going faster. Luigi wasn't too far behind Mario, but the darkness almost engulfed his right leg. In shock at that, Luigi stopped to see if his right leg was still attached to him. Mario ran a little slower and looked back at Luigi. He waved his arms at his brother and tried to get his attention. But, it was no use. Luigi was then engulfed by the darkness. Link and the gang were looking in horror at the events that had just happened and so was Mario. Then, Mario jumped into the darkness after his brother. "What the heck is he doing?!" screamed Link. Link, Zelda, Kirby, 3.14, Strafe, and 4.13 then ran after Mario and lept into the darkness, too... Chapter 4 YoshiEgg and the gang were shocked at what had just happened. Suddenly, Bowser Jr. reappeared in the water. "HEY!" screamed the young koopa, "What am I doin' in here?!" Bowser Jr. then disappeared and reappeared in YoshiEgg's item bag. YoshiEgg dropped the bag and Bowser Jr. came out. "Alright, you guys..." said Bowser Jr., "What's happening here? The joke's not funny anymore! You're starting to freak me out..." "It's not us..." said Bloop, still in shock. "What is it?!" asked Bowser Jr., "I'm scared!" YoshiEgg took Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush from him. Shadow energy was practically shooting out from it's bristles. As YoshiEgg took a hold of it, he got engulfed in shadow energy and disappeared... Somewhere in the Dry Dry Desert, Meta Knight woke up with a huge headache. "Ugh..." groaned Meta Knight, "Where am I?" Meta Knight looked around and saw only sand. "Oh great..." said Meta Knight, "A desert... Exactly where I need to be..." Then, a Dry Bones walked over to him. "What's wrong, mister?" asked the Dry Bones politely. Meta Knight turned around and saw the young Dry Bones. Since he was no threat to him, he spoke. "Well, I woke up in here..." said Meta Knight, "I have a huge headache..." "Uh-oh!" said the Dry Bones, "Looks like you're in a pickle, mister!" "Yeah..." said Meta Knight, " I'm in a huge pickle..." "Well, then..." said the Dry Bones, "You should come with me! Our kind king should welcome you immediately! You can rest here until your headache is gone and you find out where you wanna' go next!" "That sounds pretty nice..." said Meta Knight, "OK. I'll go with you." "Good!" said the Dry Bones, "Come with me!" So, Meta Knight followed the Dry Bones to their rest area. Somewhere on a distant planet, Luigi appeared on a large leaf. Luigi looked around, scared out of his mind. "M-M-M-M-......" stuttered Luigi, "MAAAARRIIIIOOOOO!!!!!". Then, something rustled in the bushes. "Wh-Who's there?" asked Luigi, "Mario?". Suddenly, a red Pikmin came out of the bush. Luigi yelped, but then realized that the Pikmin was no threat to him. The Pikmin came over to Luigi and gave him a little hug. Luigi was touched at this action and sat the Pikmin in his lap. Then, a horde of thousands of green, yellow, blue, red, purple, and white Pikmin came out of the bushes, climbed on top and all over Luigi, and gave him hugs, too. More To Come!!! Category:Fan Fiction